


What Do You Want Me to Say?

by kuulei_nuggets, L0verboi



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, klance - Fandom
Genre: Allura (Voltron)-centric, Anxiety, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Black Paladin Keith (Voltron), Black Paladin Lance (Voltron), Blue Paladin Allura (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Keith (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt Shiro (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith and lance have major anxiety so... sorry, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Klance AU Month 2019, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Pidge | Katie Holt-centric, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Red Paladin Lance (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron)-centric, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Keith/Lance (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), because he is an amazing leader 2, klance, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-06 01:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuulei_nuggets/pseuds/kuulei_nuggets, https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0verboi/pseuds/L0verboi
Summary: Keith was really hurt after the fight with Kuron. He returned to the paladins barely alive. With no healing pod at their disposal, Lance takes it upon himself to take care of Keith while he recovers in the back of the red lion. Once Keith wakes up Lance plans to confront the Black paladin on his reckless behavior. Long awaited words are about to be discussed. Feelings come to light. Keith is finally going to listen to Lance whether he likes it or not.





	1. What Do You Want Me To Say?

Keith was really hurt after the fight with Kuron. He returned to the paladins barely alive. With no healing pod at their disposal, Lance takes it upon himself to take care of Keith while he recovers in the back of the red lion. Once Keith wakes up Lance plans to confront the Black paladin on his reckless behavior. Long awaited words are about to be discussed. Feelings come to light. Keith is finally going to listen to Lance whether he likes it or not.  
————————————————————————  


“Keith I care about you… so much. Every time you leave I feel like I’m having a heart attack because I don’t know if you’re coming back!” Lance rushed towards Keith.

Lance studied the black and blue reminisce Shiro's clone left all over his face and body.

With his free hand Lance gently brushed the bandage covering the huge scar the clone left on Keiths cheek. Lance wanted to make that clone pay for what he did to Keith. He took a breath.

“You could of died fighting kuron on your own. Don’t you get that?! Why do you always have to play the self sacrificing hero?! Why are you so selfish sometimes!” Lance took a long breath. Keith was looking at the ground. Lance went to grab Keith’s hand, holding it tightly.

“You came back to me barely hanging on mullet.” Lance chuckled trying to mask the lump in his throat, the pressure forming in the back of his eyes. Keith still wouldn’t face him, acting limp to his touch. He quickly replaced his shaking voice to a harsh tone.

“You got anything to say Kogane?” Lance waited for a response. Anticipation rising, Lances heart was ready to leap out of his chest. Keith had been through a lot, he knows that, but there's so many things he wants to say. He couldn’t hold anything back. Keith’s awake, he’s going to listen, whether he likes it or not.

Keith gave Lance the cold shoulder. He didn’t want to listen to Lance. He didn’t want to talk about his feelings at the moment. Keith loosened himself from Lances grip. He was in so much physical and emotional pain, that he couldn’t even think straight. He could feel his bruises throbbing, as he placed a hand on them to try and minimize the pain. What he wouldn’t give for a healing pod.

Lances words went right through him. But Lance wouldn’t settle for the silent treatment.Keith turned to face him.

“What do you want me to say Lance?” He answered with a shaky voice.

Lance looked at Keith, taking a step back, as he blinked a few times.

“You’re just going to pretend that you didn't just leave us, the team, and everybody?” Lance scoffed at the fact that he had to explain to Keith everything he had done wrong. Like Keith didn't have a clue?

“Do I have to remind you that this is not the first time you just left? First, you left us for the blades. You disappeared for months! You didn’t have the decency to send us a quick message that you were alright.” Lance chuckled bitterly

“I mean fuck Keith! How much shit are you going to put us through? You think you can just leave, and we can handle everything all by ourselves, huh? And then you do this, fight an evil fucking clone alone!” Lance wasn't messing around. He was angry, and he needed to let Keith know how he felt. Lance had suppressed his feelings for so long. He couldn't count the number of times he's wanted to talk about this with Keith. He’d never gotten the chance. Keith had no idea the impact he had left on the paladins. When he’d gotten up and left to join the Blades, and now he continues to just leave them behind.

“Really this again?” Keith scoffed. “Now you’re bringing this up? That was so long ago!” Keith took a long breath, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Look,” he continued, “I get it. It was selfish of me to leave, but I came back. Leaving was the best option. What other choice did I have? When Shiro came back, you were so afraid of being replaced.” Keith paused.

“I left so you wouldn’t have to go through feeling like you were second best again. It was either you or me, and I chose for us. Lance you’re a natural leader! You didn’t need me. I wasn’t meant to be the Black Paladin!” Lance looked aggravated with him. Keith found it hard to look into Lances eyes after that.

Lance was furious. How could he blame him for leaving?! What was he not getting? Keith could be so fucking dense sometimes. Lance had no patience this time.

“So you’re saying it’s my fault you left?! You didn't have to leave! It was my fight to fight, and I don't need you to fight it for me! God, Keith, you always think you need to pick up where I left off, or you always feel like you need to save me. You think I needed you to pity me? That was the last thing I needed from you. Do you think we needed you to leave us so that you could somewhat lie to yourself that you're protecting us? You’re not. You did this for yourself, and everytime you try, to protect us, you fail. Face it you're being selfish. And look at all of us, dumb enough to believe that you actually see us as your family?”

Lance felt some type of anger that was being calmly held back, but for some reason he wasn't letting that keep him from unleashing how he truly felt. Keith needed to know.

Lances words struck Keith. As per usual, Lance just wanted a rise out of Keith, to prove that he’s right. That was always the way he was, mocking Keith for a reaction. Did he really think that he didn’t care about all of them? He would do anything for them. Especially Lance.

Keith’s headache came back fiercely. He shook his head trying to release some of the pressure building in his temples and chest. Rubbing his forehead Keith closed his eyes, giving up.

Keith once again turns his back on Lance. The rooms was spinning. Voltron was his family. He has no one else. When Shiro left they were there for him, mainly Lance. He didn’t know why he had to prove himself. This was all so confusing. He has never had what the team gave him, a family… love.

Keith felt dizzy. He was going to be sick. He couldn’t fight Lance, not now.

“Say whatever you gotta say to make yourself feel better Lance.”

The silence in the red lion was unnerving. The hum of the room filled Lances ears. Lance took a quick breath, as he tried to hold back his anger, but nothing could stop him at this moment. He wanted to shake Keith, maybe it would make him understand.

“I’m not saying this to make myself feel better, I’m saying this because what you did didn't end up helping any of us. You laid down your life AGAIN might I add, and for what?! To prove you don’t need our help! You say all these things to come off as if you did care about us?”

Lance could feel his heart beating, racing, but he didn't let it stop. He didn't let himself have enough time to calm down. He could feel the tension rising between him and Keith. He wanted Keith to understand his pain. If he stopped now, there would be no coming back from it, and his feelings wouldn't be voiced.

“But you didn't care, you just got up and left, and you thought you were protecting us, by throwing your life away. You thought you could save us by bringing back Shiro, or save him, but you didn't!” Lance stated.

Lance noticed Keith’s back stayed facing towards him, as he stopped for a second, recollecting himself in silence yet again, the anger boiling him alive. Keith won’t even look at him! Lance came across a colder thought.

“I get that you’re used to being alone and inconsiderate! That you don't really think twice about us, or people being there for you! Or how much we care! MAYBE you feel like you can abandon us because your parents abandoned yo-”

Everything moved so quickly. Lance saw white followed by a sharp pain on the back of his head. He was pinned up against the wall, and Keith was baring galran fangs and yellow eyes. Keith looked pale. He gripped Lance with shaking hands. The pain on Keith’s face, burned in Lances mind as he stared at the black paladin, regretting everything.

Keith snapped at Lance.

“You have no idea what it's like to be abandoned! How fucking dare you! You've always had a loving family, a home waiting for you! Do you even know what it really feels like to be abandoned?!” Keith’s voice quickly became horse.

“My dad died before I got a chance to really know him AND my mother had no choice but to leave me! I couldn’t even protect the only person who’d ever loved and believed me. My brother died and was replaced by some fucking clone and I didn't even know about it! and then to fight him...” Keith paused looking at the ground then back up at Lance.

“I would have rather died then leave him behind again!” Keith hissed, pulling away from Lance with disgust, leaving the red paladin in shock. Keith was shaking. He couldn’t control the words coming out of his mouth. He continued, even more furious than before.

“All my life I was pushed around like I was garbage. Hopping from foster home to foster home, alone and scared! I was the kid nobody wanted to deal with! The troubled kid everybody wanted to get rid of. I was forced to be alone!” Keith swallowed the lump in his throat. He had only ever talked about his childhood with Shiro. He watched as Lances face quickly turned pale.

“But you wouldn’t know anything about that would you. So I’m sorry that I don't always show that I care Lance! I’m sorry I’m selfish and I push people I care for away! Is that what you want me to say?! Is this what you fucking wanted to hear Lance!” Keith ended coldly.

Lance didn’t dare say anything else. He went too far this time and he couldn't take it back.

“You like to point out all my mistakes. Let’s talk about how perfect you are then?” Keith sneered pushing Lance backwards.

“Keith don't.” Lance pleads regaining his balance.

“Oh that’s rich Lance. You can rip me open but when it’s your turn, you want to shy away from it because you can’t face your own insecurities!” Keith pushes him again, voice strained.

“Keith I’m sor-”

“From the very moment we met you’ve been nothing but an asshole. I don’t know what I did to make you hate me so much? You’ve been spiteful of me since the Garrison, and still have been, even when I left, up until now.” Keith went to push Lance again.

His ears rang, the room spun, but that wouldn’t stop Keith now. It was his turn to be angry, his turn to let out all the anger and frustration he had held for Lance for so long.

“You keep telling me how I don’t care about you! When I found out I was galra, you were nowhere to be found. You were ok with Allura hating me for something I couldn't control.” Keith snapped.

Lance retreaded to the other end of the cockpit. With non blinking eyes he watched Keith as he paced back and forth, throwing all his feelings at Lance. Something Lance would of never expected Keith to do.

“Are you done?” Lance muttered

Keith chuckled bitterly to himself before looking back up at Lance, a thought creeping into the Black paladins mind.

“We could of saved Shiro sooner.” Keith bluntly stated. “If you had been in tune enough to hear him, I wouldn't have had to fight to bring him back.”

Lance found it hard to breath. The corners of his eyes stung. Yet he could not take his eyes off Keith. He didn't want to hear anymore. He couldn’t.

The longer Keith stood there the more he dug deeper into his feelings, the space around him becoming blurry. He couldn’t understand his feelings for the red paladin. Keith swallows, remembering all the times Lance had flirted with girls. How it would destroy him. How he wished Lance would look at him the same way he would look at Allura. He was burying himself and he couldn’t control it.

“Oh! Let’s not forget the time your Lion got stolen by some random girl you’d just met! Come to think of it you flirt with every girl shamelessly, and to top it all off you’re in love with a girl that will never love you back!”

“STOP!” Lance shouted.

As soon as the words left his lips he immediately wanted to take them back. Keith’s eyes returned to their natural color. Lance stood there no longer able to look at Keith. Hugging himself.

Keith saw the pain fall from Lances eyes. He stood there breathless. Did he really just say that?

“Please… stop.” Lances begged.

Silence overcame the cockpit. Keith grabbed the nearest chair to keep his balance. Sweat covered his face. His heart felt as if it were going to give out. He took one last look at Lance. He still couldn’t meet his eyes. He was going to be sick. He covered his mouth. He felt like a caged animal. The thickness of the room made him ready to pass out. Every bruise and cut on his body vibrated.

He needed to get out.

“I’m- I’m so sorry Lance.” Keith whispered. Turning away he paced for the back of the lion head.

He need to get away from here.

Keith’s weak state got the better of him. He fell to his knees. Seeing stars, panting unable to stand. He couldn’t get up, his legs wouldn’t work. He stared at the floor as panic flooded his body. He can’t breathe . He need to get out of here! He shut his eyes. A loud ringing overcame Keith’s ear but then suddenly. The ringing stopped.

Keith opened his eyes feeling a tightness wrapped around his arms and torso. Silent sobbing behind his neck.

“Keith. I’m sorry.” Lance whispered. He was holding Keith squeezing him, unable to let go. All the times Keith had left flooded into his mind. All he wanted to do was just hold Keith so he could never leave again. Lance couldn’t see his face. A deep pain that was held in his chest for so long had finally been released. Lance embraced Keith tighter.

“Please, let go” Keith silently begged

“No.”

“Lance i can’t-”

“NO! Keith I’m sorry! Let’s just forget everything that was said. We can go back to how things were, like the good old days. I don’t want to be angry anymore. You’re here now. I’m sorry Keith. Please.” Lance cried through a pained smile.

He buried his face into Keith’s back. Trying to comfort him, Lance started rubbing Keith’s arms, stilled wrapped in a tight embrace. He wanted to see Keith’s face. They were in such a good place.

Why did he have to open his big mouth.

He shouldn’t of spoke in anger. He should of waited until everything was alright.

“Keith… please look at me.”

“Lance. Let go.” Keith choked. Keith couldn’t take it. Lances kindness. Lances gentle touch. All he ever wanted was for Lance to hold him like this. But not out of guilt and anger. Keith's jaw tightened as he swallowed back the pain and sadness. His chest aches he wanted to scream and cry.

Crying never solved anything.

He needed space.

He needed to think.

So did Lance.

Keith let out a shaky sigh holding back the tears. He goes to remove Lances arms. Lance tightens his grip.

“Lance! Stop!”

“Keith please.” Lance cries. Keith couldn’t take it anymore. He releases himself from Lances struggling grip.

Lance goes to grab Keith again, but Keith is to quick. The automatic doors swing open. Keith enters and immediately shuts it, locking Lance outside.

Lance pounds on the door begging for Keith to talk to him, to say anything. Finally the sadness overtakes him. Lance grabs his chest trying so hard to take a deep breath. With ragged breaths he placed his back to the door, and glides down to the floor. He stares at the ceiling, hoping to stop the tears. Holding his knees he chokes out a sob and lets his emotions get the better of him. Keith was right. Everything he said was true. Lance swallowed.

“I’m pathetic.”

Keith finally made it behind the red lions cockpit. He barely made it to his stretcher. Shaking, he pulled himself up into his makeshift hospital bed. Sitting on the edge of the bed Keith glances around the familiar space. The red glow made his eyes hurt. He was still shaking.

The silent hum of the room made Keith feel weird.

“I have to get back to Black. I need to get out of here.” Keith repeated.

Their argument danced in his mind. Repeating harsh words said out of pure anger over and over again. It made Keith’s head spin. Again feeling the lump in his throat Keith slowly lowered himself to lay on his side. He hugged himself.

He hated this.

The pain won’t stop.

He wouldn’t cry.

He won’t.

He can’t.

His mind trialed off. He felt weak. Exhausted from screaming and the pressure in his chest. The guilt of both his and Lances words weighed on him heavily. He would rather fight a whole Galra fleet on his own than have to deal with these emotions. He hadn’t felt this much pain since his dad's death, and shiros…

Keith body felt numb. He wanted to hate Lance for making him feel this way. But he couldn’t, he could never hate Lance. He wanted Lances forgiveness, Lances touch. He wanted to forget everything.

He had already forgiven Lance.

But nothing will ever be the same between them.


	2. Your Eyes Are The Sky.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week has passed since Lance and Keith’s argument. They had just defeated Prince Lotor, and rescued all other realities. Lance continues to be haunted by what happened to Keith after his fight with Kuron. Light is shed on what happened to both Lance and Keith that day, and what sent them spiraling into deep rooted emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****  
This is a prequel to the first chapter. Just Incase you were confused.

Everything came in flashes. In and out, soft echoes of his friends voices rang through his ears.

Get up Lance.

Your friends need you!

Taking in a deep breath, Lance opened his eyes regaining consciousness. Lance was drenched in sweat. He went to move, his body ached. His body felt heavy, like he had been floating for a while. Lifting his head, he felt a sharp pain on his temple. He went to touch the area. Looking down, he saw crimson fingers. He took another deep breath.

What happened? He thought.

Did - did they win?

What was that place?

“Is everyone alright!” Pidge voiced through the comms, concern covering her tone. Hunk was the first to respond.

“All good here.” His voice sounded muffled. Allura echoed after. She groaned.

“Where is Lotor?”she questioned.

“I don’t know.” Lance answered. “So, everyone ok?”

“Keith hasn’t answered yet.” Pidge states. The team began to call for Keith.

“Keith, please answer,” Allura pleads.

“Buddy, you there?!” Hunk added.

“Keith… Keith!” Something was wrong. “Did anybody have eyes him on before we entered the quantum realm?!” Lance demanded.

“Shiro…” a faint voice enters the comms.

“KEITH! ah buddy you're alright!” Hunk cheers. Allura speaks again, worried.

“What’s your status. Are you alright?”

“Shiro’s… alive.” Keith coughed out. Lance’s mind began to race.

What? Shiros alive? What did he mean? Something didn’t feel right.

“Keith what’s wrong?!” Lance questioned. “Can you pilot?”

“I-I’m fine. I’m just trying to catch my breath.” Keith sounded slowed and weak. Panic flooded the comms, asking Keith what he meant, what was happening to him. With no response from Keith the voices became muffed. Without hesitation Lance quickly put on his helmet. Something is wrong he repeated, he could feel it.

“I’m coming to get you, just hang on.” Keith still didn’t answer. Lance sprung into action. Ignoring his pain he made his way out of the lion.

The familiar void of space filled his vision. The black lion was in view, slowly drifting in the opposite direction. Lance leaps out of reds mouth, making his way towards Keith’s lion. Lance switched on his helmet comm, hoping Keith still had his on.

“Keith, if you can hear me, open up your lion I’m coming to check on you and Shiro.” A couple tics when by, no response.

“Keith, please! Open up your lion!” Still gliding towards the mechanical beast, black’s mouth began to open.

Gracias a dios!

Finally reaching the Lion he calls for Keith and Shiro. Upon entering he sees Shiro, unconscious. Keith managed to strap Shiro into the passengers seat. Shiro was slumped in the chair.

Is Shiro back to normal?

Lance hestendly goes in to touch Shiro.

He’s unconscious.

Carefully, he checked his pulse.

He’s ice cold

Shiro’s pulse was faint, but there. Gently he lifted the former black Paladin’s face, he was painted in black and blue. His upper lip and nose were almost unrecognizable. Even so, Lance was full of relief, Shiro was beat up, but ok.

“Guys, Shiro’s alive, I’m gonna go find Keith.”

“Okay, keep us updated. We’re landing at this coordination” Pidge responds. She had sent him coordinations to a nearby comet. “It's a stable place to meet.” She explains.

“Gotcha”

“Lance, please hurry, bring them back as quick as you can” she finishes.

Checking Shiro one last time, he made his way to the cockpit.

“Keith?!” Lance scans the room. He sets his eyes on Keith’s chair. Ready to rush to his aid, he pauses.

Lance suddenly found it hard to breathe. His nose was assaulted with a bitter aroma. His eyes went wide in shock. Blood was streaming down the side of the chair. The blood didn’t scare Lance, what scared him was the amount. Next to the chair laid a copious pool of blood.

Lance had to tell himself to move.

Finally his brain reaches his legs, he rushed to Keith’s side.

“Hey. Hey mullet.” Lance went to touch Keith shoulders. Keith’s eyes were closed. Just like Shiro he was covered in bruises and blood.

The team flooded his comm with concern. It was hard to listen with them all yelling at once.

“I found him! Checking on him know” Lance answered.

He took off his helmet, then carefully went to take off Keith helmet as well. His face was flushed of all colors. More notable there was a huge burn mark running from the bottom of his eye to his jaw. The only reason Lance knew Keith was still alive was the slow rise and fall of his chest. Lances goes to gently shake Keith again. He was shaking. He whispers Keith name, over and over, tears streaming from his eyes.

Please no. Not Keith.

Keith coughs himself awake.

“Lance…”

“KEITH! Hi! Hey mullet!” Lance smiled laughing and crying in relief. Lance goes to hug Keith.

“You scared the shit out of me!” Lance wrapped his arms around the black paladin, he was alive! All Lance wanted to do was hold him close. As he went to lift him from the chair Keith yelped in pain. Lance immediately place Keith back. He groaned in pain, gasping for air.

“Where are you hurt?!” Lance asks. Keith was struggling for air, he lowers his eyes directing Lance to his toros. Keith moves his hands from his abdomen, revealing the huge gash, covered in blood. He followed the blood from his wound all the way to the pool beneath his feet.

Lance took a short breath. He abruptly places both his hands on the gash, applying pressure. Keith growls in pain. Looking at Lance to stop.

“I know, I know but I have to stop the bleeding!” Lance applies more pressure to the wound. Keith looks at him, begging him to stop the pain. Lance guilty looks away and reaches for the black lions comm.

“Guys! Keith is seriously injured. It looks like he’s been bleeding for a while! I need healing pod ready as soon as we land!” Lance demands.

“Lance! The castle is gone!” Pidge responds.

Fuck! Why the hell didn’t Keith say anything sooner!

“What the hell are we supposed to do! If Keith doesn’t get treatment soon… he won’t make it!” Lance cries. Lance eagerly waits for a response. Allura answers.

“Get Keith down to this comet as quickly as you can! I have an idea!” Determined, Lance looks back at Keith.

“Don’t worry mullet we will get you patched up in no time. Just hang on.” Lance goes to unbuckle Keith. His hands were shaking, thoughts racing through his mind. How the hell was he supposed to get black to land, he can’t pilot the black lion. What was he supposed to do!

Suddenly Lance feels something on his face. He glances at Keith. Keith had gently placed his hand on Lances cheek.

“I really messed myself up this time huh?” Keith whispered through a half smile.

Lance stared at Keith for a tic. His eyes were full and dark. Keith's smile made his heart flutter for a moment. He felt warm, as Keith rubbed his thumb across his cheek. He leaned himself into Keith hand, thankful for the embrace. Lance closed his eyes, taking a deep shaken breath.

“No no you’re ok. It’s going to be alright” Lance smiled, trying to comfort him. Keith smiled back, closing his eyes.

“I brought Shiro back Lance. He’s alive. He’s ok.” Keith hissed. Tears start to fall from Lances eyes again, Keith goes to wipe them, still slumped in his chair.

“I’m sorry Lance. I’m sorry I left you guys with Lotor. I- I couldn’t let them take him again. I had to bring him home.” Keith finished, still gasping for air.

Keith had lost Shiro so many times. They all had. Lance wanted to be angry, but he couldn’t, not until Keith was alright. Keith won’t die. Not like this. Not before we get back to earth. Lance brushed the hair out of Keith’s face. He had to get Keith out of the chair.

“This is going to hurt but bare with me. Please.” Lance pleads. Keith nods in agreement. As carefully as he could, he shifted the paladin to the floor. Making sure not to over stress his wound. Grabbing him, Keith cried out in pain as Lance lowered him to the floor. Once Keith was flat, Lance squeezed his hand, making sure he was ok. Keith squeezes back.

“Let’s get you out of here.” Lance took Keith’s hands and placed them on his wound, applying more pressure. Keith screams again.

“Stay like this. I have to figure out how to land this thing without you.” Lance quickly surveyed the space. Placing himself in the black lion seat, He took the controls. Panic settled into Lances conscience again. How the hell was he going to land this lion. There was no way Keith could fly. He could barely stand himself up. He’s sat in this chair before, the lion doesn’t respond to anyone but Keith. The tears made Lances eyes raw. Using his wrist he kept wiping them away, contemplating his next move.

Should he beg the lion to land? What other option was there.

Lance held his breath.

He has to do this, he has to save Keith no matter what. All the memories of them together rushed through his mind. The moments they had created together, the good and the bad. Lance remembers their little fights.

In the beginning it was done out of jealousy, which Lance hated admitting. But then it slowly bloomed into a fun pass time. All the laughs they share, all the tears, and pain from fighting in a war they didn’t ask for, filled his conscience. His determination and love for Keith, gave him the strength to try, he will save Keith, he will bring him home. He will protect him, he will protect everyone until his dying breath.

Determined Lance grabs the controls once more. Alright. Let’s get Keith to Allura. He closes his eyes, feeling the lions energy course through him.

Black response, lighting up the cockpit. Lance laughed in relief. He couldn’t believe it. He was piloting the black lion.

“Alright! Let go!” Lance roars. The lion echoes him in response and makes its way toward the comet. As much as he was excited about flying the black lion, his main focus remained on Keith. He picked up the speed, Keith was right black is not as fast as red.

“Hang on mullet we are almost there. I can see the comet.” Keith remained quiet. Lance glances back at Keith.

Turbulence kicks in, shaking the cockpit. He entered the atmosphere, clouds covering his vision. Lance grips the controls tighter gaining even more speed.

“Keith are you with me?! You gotta hang on kid!” Lance shouts over the noise. Keith remains unresponsive.

Just get there, we’re almost there, he repeats in his head.

Lance felt sick. His mind felt fazed. Seeing Keith lifeless pained him, the anxiety of losing him, pulled at his heart. He was always the strong one, Lance admired him for that. Now Lance has to be the strong one for him, he was going to bring him home.

“Keith’s going to be ok.” He whispers to himself. Breathing in and out, panic begins to settle in his gut once again.

Keith’s not dead

He’s going to be fine.

He’s going to live.

Finally Lance reaches the surface. He pulled on the controls as hard as he could, getting the lion to land on the ground. Before the lion could even touch the ground, Lance was out of the chair. Racing over to Keith, he scoops him up. Holding Keith close, he makes his way to the exit. The team was there waiting for him.

“GUYS! I HAVE HIM!” Lance was sprinting. He need to to get to Allura.

“Hunk! Shiro's in the Lion he needs help! Go get him!” Hunk begins to sprint past Lance, making his way toward the black lion. Allura and Pidge meet him halfway, out of breath.

“Lance! What’s wrong with him!” Allura shouts.

Dropping to his knees, he carefully cradles Keith close to his body, shaking.

“He has a gash on his abdomen, he’s lost a lot of blood!” He tells them. Pidge dropped to her knees with him, she was crying petting Keith face. Pidge looked distraught, like she hadn’t slept in days. Her nose was coated in dry blood and her glasses had cracked. Crying, she took her eyes off Keith for a moment and glared at Lance chest plate in shock.

Lance looks down his torso in horror, his suit was covered in Keith’s blood.

“Lance, I need you to apply pressure to his wound! I have to get Coran! Pidge, I need your assistance.” Allura demands. Pidge reluctantly removes her hands from Keith and runs with Allura back towards the blue lion.

Lance immediately puts his hand on Keith’s abdomen, snapping back into reality. Keith opens his eyes in discomfort. He looks at red paladin, his eyes were wide in confusing.

“Hey! Hey shh you're alright I got you.” Lance whispers to him. He was wheezing, his lips were dry and smeared in new blood. Lances heart was breaking. The tears begin to flow once again, he brings Keith closer to his chest.

“You’re going to be ok.” Lance smiles. Keith smiles back looking to the sky. Then back at Lance.

“The sky” Keith exhaled softly.

“Yea, I know it’s beautiful.” Lance responds, hoping to comfort Keith. Keith places his hand on top of Lances, trying to force his voice to come out.

“Your eyes are the sky.” Keith smiles.

Lance chokes out a painful sob, burying his face into the crook of Keith’s neck, he began to cry. Lance was being torn apart. He felt like he was choking. Keith was dying and he couldn’t do anything about it. He began to pray to anybody who was listening, anything.

He couldn’t go, not before he told him he...

Lance brushed away the hair that was stuck to Keith’s forehead.

No please, not Keith.

Lance couldn’t imagine a world without him. He held him closer.

He loved him.

“It’s ok.” Keith breathes. His eyes fall shut, going limp in Lances arms.

Lances heart stops.

“No… no. NO! Keith!” Lance shakes Keith.

“Open your eyes! You’re ok! Don’t give up! Keith! You can’t go. Please!” Lance screamed.

“We have to go home together! KEITH PLEASE!” Lance begged

“KEITH!”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for more pain. I’m just building up the tension. 🙃
> 
> Wow! I just want to say I am so thankful for the response this fic got. I really wasn’t planning on continuing, to be honest I didn’t think people would actually read it. That’s why the beginning is so abrupt :/ But! Your guys support motivated me to continue. I’ve written out the rest of the story, it should be about 3-4 chapters. So please enjoy :) I love reading the comments so don’t be shy!  
\- L0verboi


End file.
